1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for creation of images inside transparent stones.
The invention particularly relates to a method for creation of various figures in three dimensions in inner parts of precious stones and/or accessories used in jewelry.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Processing embodiments inside and on various stones have been realized in order to create images from different designs, pictures and figures in inner parts of transparent stones. The said processing is made by means of designs and colouring coating made on the stone in the simplest way. Another embodiment relates to processes conducted inside transparent stones. Processing the inner part of the stone to give an image outside is another applied method. The said method has some problems in terms of application. Cutting the inner part of the stone brings the risk of damaging the stone. There are always risks such as breaking or weakening of the stone during removal of inner part of the stone. Processing the inner part of the stone is not easy by use of modern processing members either. One of the said applications is disclosed under patent application numbered TR200607117 entitled “process for sculpture processing in stone”. The said application discloses a process containing curving the inner part of the stone and removal of it by use of special methods and filling the space by filling material after painting thereof. The steps of the process consist of three steps: obtaining a space by means of eroding the lower part of the jewelry stone by use of mechanical method as required by the desired architecture, leaving the eroded and spaced shape as it is in the simple manner or painting in colours by appropriate paint, and filling the space areas of the stone of which painting has been completed, by use of a filling material of hardness close to hardness of the stone.
The said art and applications are for forming a two dimensional image in or on the stone. The known technical applications do not allow to create three dimensional images on or in the stone. Upon development of imaging technologies, capability to create three dimensional images has become an alternative to two dimensional images not having depth. Creating three-dimensional images on or in the stone enables giving an effect much closer to the real effect of accessories and is one of the factors determining the preference of consumer. In order to create three-dimensional image and depth, gradual curving in the stone outward is conducted and thus a three-dimensional image can be created. Although it is not so close to the real appearance, the depth can be provided. Even it is likely to create this image for one single member, when images of objects independent of each other are, the gradual curving remains inadequate.
In order to eliminate the said disadvantages, it is aimed to produce jewelry accessories having three-dimensional images.